


this was titled fuck the patriarchy and i don't want to change it

by MikaZukrovia (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, based on my experience, english isnt my first language sorry lmao, mostly self indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MikaZukrovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mai has a confession to make to hana</p>
            </blockquote>





	this was titled fuck the patriarchy and i don't want to change it

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ macan-shark on tumblr

"Hana, can I talk to you about something?" Mai asked. Her hands are picking the edges of her volley team t-shirt and her voice is shaking. Hana immediately perks up from her bunk bed. 

"Is there something wrong, Mai?" Her voice is equally shaking; she's worried that it's something serious. 

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you." Mai took a deep breath, counted to three, and blurted out. 

"I'm gay." 

This stunned Hana, though no surprise since she thought Mai has a crush - close to obsession - on Jared. It took her a few awkward seconds before Hana could say another thing. 

"I thought you like Jared?" 

Mai visibly relaxes and she sat on the edge of Hana's bed. 

"I, uh, read an article. It's about compulsory heterosexuality." Mai fidgets a bit and looks towards Hana, no doubt to ask if she can continue. Hana gives a small nod and Mai continues on her story. 

"And, it talked about how society and the patriarchy forced girls into thinking that they're heterosexual. And I uh, I won't go into details but... It got me thinking, was  _I_  being forced into being a heterosexual?" Mai looked towards Hana, and flopped her body towards Hana's bed. 

"Look it's two am, I don't think it's the best time to--" 

"Mai." 

Hana's calm and gentle voice surprised Mai. 

"Don't worry, you can continue," Hana gave a small smile and nodded to her. 

"And there were all these thoughts in my head you know? I started thinking on how I like Jared. It suddenly came to me that what I'm feeling isn't romantic at all, it's just me being...wowed I guess? Like he's such a perfect dude. He's an all around nice guy, popular, and he's pretty good looking. And I realized that my behavior is kinda creepy?" Mai chuckled a bit. She took a deep breath and continued. 

"I don't know how to say this, but I guess I've never seen Jared as a love interest?" Mai looked unsure and began fidgeting. Hana took a moment to take it all in and finally said. 

"Well, I don't care if you  _are_  gay you know?"

Mai looked at her, surprised. 

"It doesn't matter if you like boys or girls or neither, what matters is you're still the Mai Sasaki that's super awesome at volleyball and is also a super amazing best friend that I can always count on." 

Mai almost looked as if she would cry, then hugged Hana in a deep, deep embrace. 

"Oh my god, you don't know how much I'm relieved and I'm so glad to have you as my roommate," Mai hugged her tightly. Hana hugged her and smiled softly. They finally released each other after a couple minutes. 

 

"Well, it's two am, and we do have school tomorrow you know?" Hana says playfully. Mai sighs and climbs towards her bed. 

"G'night Hana." 

"G'night Mai."  

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own experience of coming out also my first fic that i've ever posted B)  
> thanks to bytes for betaing for me @cmq31 @ ao3 and kkawanishi-taichi @ tumblr  
> (u da best (even though ur not even in this fandom lmao))


End file.
